Misión
by Victoire Black
Summary: La tormenta hacía lo suyo fuera del hogar de la pequeña Lucy Weasley, y la fiebre latía dentro de su cuerpo. Lo que jamás esperó fue que una caída por las escaleras la hiciera encontrar con su abuelo Arthur... quien acababa de morir. Este fic participa en el reto "De nietos y abuelos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


La tormenta hacía lo suyo fuera del hogar de la pequeña Lucy Weasley, y la fiebre latía dentro de su cuerpo. Lo que jamás esperó fue que una caída por las escaleras la hiciera encontrar con su abuelo Arthur... quien acababa de morir. Este fic participa en el reto "De nietos y abuelos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Her Royal Highness, Jotaká.

* * *

"**Misión"**

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**I**

"_Charlas_"

La casa se encontraba en silencio desde hacía más de dos horas, cosa usual cuando solamente se encontraban dos personas en ella. Lo que no era usual era que Audrey estuviera totalmente paralizada desde hacía bastante rato. El patronus enviado por su marido no había sido especialmente tranquilizador, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para comunicarle lo dicho a la menor de sus hijas. ¿Cómo se le decía a una niña de corta edad que de un minuto a otro, su abuelo pasaría a mejor vida? Además, estaba sola para hablarle sobre ello... Su marido estaba en La Madriguera, junto a todos sus hermanos, y Molly se encontraba en Hogwarts.

—Lucy, cariño... —llamó, luego de varios minutos de debate interno, a su pequeña de apenas 9 años. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, y los relámpagos resonaban por toda la casa.

—¿Sí, mamá? —preguntó la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Vio a su madre con los ojos rojos y llorosos, pero supuso que era por una _agerlia_, o como le llamaran los mayores; no le dio más importancia. Se sentó sobre la alfombra, y la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Querida... —comenzó, pero una molestia en la parte izquierda del pecho le impidió seguir hablando. Se llevó una mano hasta allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy—. Sabes dónde está tu papá, ¿no es verdad? —la niña asintió, extrañada.

—En casa de los abuelos... ¿qué ocurre?

—El abuelo... Bueno, tú sabes que la viruela de dragón es una enfermedad peligrosa, claro... Y sabes que el abuelo tiene esa... —de pronto, fue interrumpida por su hija.

—Ya sé que el abuelo está enfermo, ¿puedes, por favor, ir al grano que Jilly me está esperando arriba para seguir jugando? —la postura de la niña era adorable, fingiendo estar enojada y cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ah, sí, Jilly, ¿tu amigo imaginario era? ¿Estás segura que no es nada de la magia, o cosas así? —eso era lo que tenía el tener una madre muggle. Si había algo normal, lo relacionaba con la magia. Si era algo mágico, de inmediato lo consideraba normal.

—¡No es mi amigo imaginario, mamá! ¡Jilly existe de verdad!

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, y lo sabes... Estoy segura de que es algún coso de esos sobre los que habla tu padre, que dice que hay por ahí. Sí, es eso —trató de convencerse la mujer, pero la niña no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—Jilly es mi amigo, y existe. No es ninguna criatura mágica, mamá, ¿cómo puedes no entenderlo?

Audrey resopló. No se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con su hija, y mucho menos por un amigo imaginario... El panorama estaba bastante mal, y sabía que aclarárselo a Lucy haría todo mil veces pero, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarla afuera de todo lo que estaba pasando. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de su abuelo.

Ginny y Hermione le habían comentado que no habían hablado del tema con sus hijos más pequeños, pero que todos los que estaban en Hogwarts ya conocían el estado actual de Arthur... con más detalles de lo que les hubiera gustado a todos los mayores de la familia. Sí, era de público conocimiento en todo el Mundo Mágico que el patriarca de la familia Weasley estaba postrado en una cama hacía varios meses con viruela de dragón.

Pero muy pocos estaban enterados de que esa cama era su lecho de muerte.

* * *

**II**

"_Fiebre_"

La charla entre Lucy y Audrey claramente había terminado en llanto. No era para menos, dado que contarle a una niña de 9 años que la vida de su único abuelo pendía de un hilo no era una tarea en lo absoluto agradable. Luego de varios minutos de palabras de consuelo, y explicaciones para preguntas al estilo de "_¿a dónde van las personas luego de morir?_", la mujer fue a acostar a su hija. Ésta se durmió tomándole la mano, llena de miedo, de pánico... Pánico de despertar, y encontrarse con la noticia de que jamás vería a su abuelo Arthur de nuevo.

Sus sueños fueron llenos de niebla, sombras y seres alados: su madre no había encontrado mejor manera de responder a su pregunta, que hablarle de religiones muggles. Después de todo, era lo que a ella misma le habían inculcado de pequeña. Y la niña se lo había tomado muy en serio. Veía a su abuelo caminar entre pastizales, y tomar de la mano a alguien que emanaba una luz brillante... para luego desaparecer con él. Corría para alcanzarlo, para despedirlo, pero no lo lograba. Y no lo logró.

Algunas horas después, Lucy despertó empapada en sudor. Sentía mucho frío, y no tenía fuerzas siquiera para llamar a su madre desde allí. Ayudada por sus pies, apartó las sábanas y trató de incorporarse con esfuerzo. Luego de algunos minutos de respiraciones pesadas, y puntadas en la cabeza, lo logró. Salió de la habitación dando pequeños pasos, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. No le sorprendía en nada no encontrar a su padre allí, pero sí le llamó la atención ver la cama vacía... y hecha. ¿Qué hora era? Quizá ya había salido el sol, y no se había dado cuenta. Al instante notó que estaba equivocada: la luna se veía a través de la ventana, brillando como siempre. ¿Dónde estaría su madre? ¿En la cocina, quizá? ¿Se habría quedado dormida abajo, leyendo algún libro de meditación, como suele pasar? Sí, pasa... pero nunca a esa hora de la noche.

—¿Mamá...? —llamó la niña con voz débil, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco en la habitación vacía. Un fuerte mareo la atrapó nuevamente, y tuvo que arrimarse al marco de la puerta para no caer. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Respiró hondo, juntando fuerzas para bajar las escaleras. Fuera el motivo que fuera por el cual su madre no estaba en la cama, seguramente la encontraría en la sala, durmiendo... O quizá desvelada, mirando esa televisión que Percy aceptó comprarle muchos años antes de que la propia Lucy llegara al mundo.

Apenas pisó el primer escalón, notó que algo andaba mal. El mundo debería estar debajo de ella, y no girando a su alrededor. ¿Era eso un mareo, o algo mil veces peor? La tierra claramente debía haberse salido de su eje, porque no era posible que fuera su cabeza quien diera tantas vueltas. El suelo comenzó a acercarse a Lucy a una velocidad alarmante. Primero un escalón, luego otro... Golpes y más golpes, gritos y quejidos...

La pequeña pelirroja terminó al pie de las escaleras luego de rodar por ellas, y lo último que vio antes que la oscuridad la invadiera, fueron unos anteojos que poco se parecían a los de su padre.

* * *

**III**

"A_lma_"

Era estar nadando contra la corriente, quedándose sin energías pero teniendo que seguir para poder salvarse. De un momento a otro, llegó a tierra. Descanso, al fin, pero dolor. Dolor y mucha oscuridad. ¿Quién había apagado la luz? No tardó mucho en comprender que era ella quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Relajó de a poco la expresión, y los abrió. Veía todo borroso, y no lograba distinguir más que siluetas de colores. La cabeza le dolía demasiado; no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en sus cortos nueve años de vida. Cerró los ojos apenas se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas ni para dejarlos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Enseguida sintió cómo alguien le colocaba algo frío sobre la frente y la mejilla derecha: una compresa para bajar la fiebre, quizá. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que todos esos síntomas eran de una fiebre más que alta. Demasiado pronto notó cómo lo que tenía sobre el rostro no era una toalla. Las toallas no respiraban, las toallas no eran cariñosas... Las toallas no emanaban el mismo perfume que su abuelo Arthur.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos por segunda vez. La sonrisa de su abuelo fue lo primero que vio, y le dio paz.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Lucy? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. La niña notó algo extraño en él: quizá era la paz que daban sus palabras, quizá lo transparente en su sonrisa... Literalmente. A la pequeña le pareció distinguir un brillo sobre su cuerpo, pero no lo mencionó. Tenía dudas más importantes sobre las cuales pensar.

—Abuelo... —comenzó a hablar Lucy. Le dolía todo y se sentía demasiado cansada, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo—. Mamá me dijo que no podías moverte de la cama... ¿Me mintió?

—Lo que Audrey te ha dicho es verdad. Es más, aún no me he levantado de esa cama —una expresión de desconcierto se formó en el rostro de Lucy, y su abuelo le sonrió con ternura—: cuando un niño llega al mundo, viene con un cuerpo, con corporeidad, ¿no es así? —ella asintió, aún con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué su abuelo le decía estas cosas?—. Ese cuerpo está formado aquí, claro, pero hay algo más importante que no se forma junto al bebé.

—¿Qué cosa? —se interesó Lucy. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y sabía perfectamente dónde había escuchado esa explicación antes. Su madre era profesora de Yoga, y varias veces le había hablado de eso que le estaba contando su abuelo. Quizá fue por eso que preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta que iba a venir.

—El alma —le contestó Arthur sonriendo—. El alma es algo que acompaña a cada uno desde antes de nacer, hasta aún después de la muerte física.

—¿Tú tienes alma, abuelo? —interrumpió la niña.

—Yo soy un alma, Lucy. Mi cuerpo está allá en La Madriguera, pero mi esencia fue obligada a separarse, y aquí estoy —los ojos de la niña estaban abiertos como platos, asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, y tratando de entender las partes que aún no había comprendido.

Era todo muy extraño, pero las piezas del puzzle encajaron a la perfección luego de un minuto de cavilaciones. Ya sabía lo que pasaba, y también sabía la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar. Sentándose mejor en el sofá, suspiró.

* * *

**IV**

"_Comprensión"_

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales ninguno habló. Únicamente se oía el crepitar del fuego dentro de la estufa, y un viento suave soplar fuera de la casa. La tormenta había terminado hacía largo rato, mientras ella dormía, y un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando parte de la sala.

—Estás muerto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Lucy de pronto, y ella misma se sorprendió ante las palabras que había pronunciado, llevándose la mano a los labios.

—Sí, lo estoy... Pero a la vez sigo vivo. La vida y la muerte no existen: solo están el plano físico y el plano espiritual. Hoy dejé el mundo físico, dejé mi cuerpo para poder ser libre al fin.

A Lucy le parecía que su abuelo había cambiado demasiado... O que alguien había cambiado a su abuelo. Él podría llegar a hablarle horas y horas de inventos muggles y cosas similares, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que le oiría decir frases como esas, tan así, tan profundas... Tan Audrey. ¿Habría sido ella quien le había enseñado todo eso? ¿Sabría ahora el abuelo Arthur que la abuela Molly estaba equivocada, y que sí había vida después de la muerte? ¿Se encontraría dentro de poco tiempo el abuelo con Dios?

—¿Cuándo aprendiste todo esto? —nuevamente, las palabras pugnaron por salir de su boca sin autorización previa.

—Cuando uno es obligado a dejar el cuerpo atrás, el alma se descompresiona, el pensamiento fluye libremente sin las ataduras que supone el cerebro, el cuerpo mismo. Es otro lugar, con otra concepción de las cosas —ella estaba cada vez más sorprendida.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —las preguntas seguían pronunciándose solas, sin permiso.

—No, Lucy. Yo pronto tendré que seguir mi camino; el pequeño Freddie me requiere allá arriba para reír con él —le contestó Arthur, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te has quedado hablando conmigo? ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? ¿De Lils y Rosie? ¿Y todos los demás?

—Ni ellas ni tus demás primos me necesitan en este momento —dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia—. Además, antes de partir mi alma debe cumplir una misión.

—¿Cuál misión? —la curiosidad de Lucy crecía cada minuto que pasaba.

—Ayudarte, claro —ella frunció el entrecejo, confundida—. No se si lo notaste, pero acabas de caer por las escaleras —ambos rieron con suavidad. De repente, la pequeña se puso seria, y lo miró fijo.

—¿No estaré muerta yo también?

—¡Claro que no, Lucy! —respondió de inmediato su abuelo—. No lo pienses ni por un segundo... Aunque justo por eso me han mandado hasta aquí.

—¿Para llevarme también? —su curiosidad seguía latente, y parecía estar tomando todo eso como si fuera un juego.

—Claro que no, aún tienes mucho por delante. Por eso mismo, tenemos que hablar de algo de tu futuro. Hay algo importante que, por algún motivo, no le has contado ni siquiera a Molly... —los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, y Arthur hizo el amague de abrazarla: lo único que logró, fue que ella sintiera una especie de cosquilleo frío sobre los hombros... El mismo que había sentido en su frente rato atrás.

* * *

**V**

"_Despedida_"

Luego del intento fallido de abrazo, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala. ¿Qué decir ahora? Arthur no sabía cómo empezar a abordar el tema, y Lucy no tenía ganas de expresar lo que ocurría. Aunque, claro, luego de unos minutos abrió la boca, y las palabras volvieron a salir solas, sin permiso: ella no lo evitó, ni lo quiso hacer.

—Yo no quiero que mamá y papá se enteren que soy squib... —sollozó con voz apenas audible.

—Se enterarán, Lucy —dijo Arthur, lamentando no poder cambiar ese hecho—. Verán que la carta de Hogwarts no aparecerá para avisarte que tienes una plaza, y lo notarán de inmediato...

—¡Pero yo no quiero que lo sepan! —le interrumpió, llorando con más fuerza aún—. No me importa no poder hacer magia, pero no quiero que lo sepan...

—¿Tienes miedo de decepcionarlos? —quiso saber su abuelo, y notó que había dado justo con el tema cuando Lucy levantó la vista, y clavó sus ojos llorosos en él. Asintió despacio, y él maldijo interiormente el estar muerto para no poder abrazar como consuelo a la única de sus doce nietos que había heredado su pasión por las cosas muggles—. Te entiendo, pequeña... Quizá Percy hubiera preferido que consiguieras un buen trabajo en el Ministerio, pero estoy seguro que Audrey estará más que orgullosa si vas a la _Uvinersidad_ y consigues un trabajo muggle.

—¿Y tú, abuelo? ¿Estarás orgulloso de mi si lo hago? —quiso saber la niña, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Arthur sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo siempre estuve y estaré orgulloso de ti, pequeña... —de pronto, la chimenea comenzó a largar llamas verde esmeralda, y ambos supieron que tenían poco tiempo—. Sé feliz, Lucy. Sé feliz a tu manera, no temas decepcionar a nadie, y recuerda...

Un golpe se sintió en la estufa, interrumpiendo las palabras de Arthur. Cuando la niña dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del sonido, vio a su madre en el suelo, y a su padre ayudándola a levantarse: nunca se le había dado bien viajar con polvos flu. Pocos segundos después, mientras se sacudían los restos de cenizas, ambos notaron la presencia de Lucy en el sofá.

—Hija... —llamó Percy, con círculos violáceos debajo de sus ojos, y éstos hinchados. Parecía no haber dormido en días. La pequeña vio a sus padres acercarse y sentarse a su lado—. Mi vida, tenemos que hablar de algo...

—Detente, Perce... —suspiró su madre, tocándole la frente con los labios a su hija—. Está volando de fiebre, hablaremos con ella mañana —se oyó un suspiro de su padre, quien se acomodó contra el hombro de Audrey, y tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

Para Lucy, la luz de la sala se iba apagando cada vez más, y las voces sonaban lejanas... Era como si se las estuviera llevando el viento, como si ella misma fuera arrastrada lejos de allí.

—Ya sé lo del abuelo... —suspiró, y enseguida cerró los ojos para abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
